punisment
by got7story
Summary: ketika image hanya sebuah topeng. jangan baca summary, langsung ke cerita aja. Hard,sextoy,plus plus,M ; Jackbum; Pepigyeom ;Jackson Jaebum Jinyoung Yugyeom of GOT7 yang merasa bocah jangan pernah sekali kalinya baca! Warn!
1. Chapter 1

Malam ini begitu dingin dan terasa menyenangkan. Menyenangkan bagi dua insan manusia yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Masa dimana para manusia yang sedang belajar mengetahui dunia tabu yang sebenernya tak pantas untuk di coba. Dunia yang hanya mereka berdua yang tau dan hanya mereka pula yang merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya dunia tabu itu.

"Jacksshh ssshhon pleaaahhssse." suara itu terdengar cukup menggairahkan dan menghibur gendang telinga sang dominan-Jackson-.

"just a little bit more." Jackson sang dominan, terus melakukan gerakan yang dapat di katakan cukup cepat dan tak terkendali. Dia memeluk seseorang yang sedang telungkup di bawahnya, memenjarakan dengan pelukan bidang dadanya dengan tangan kirinya yang cukup besar dan berotot agar sang penerima tidak terlalu banyak bergerak dan tetap mempertahankan posisi telungkupnya.

"noh mohrree please! It's hurt Jackson. Please stop! Oh My God!" Jackson mendekap erat pria di bawahnya dan sesekali mencium pundak dan juga kisaran leher dengan 'sedikit' memberi hickey di sana. Pria yang di bawah-kita sebut saja Jaebum- mencoba untuk melepaskan dekapan Jackson dan terus berteriak untuk menghentikan aktifas gila mereka. Tangan kanan Jaebum yang kosong di gunakannya untuk menarik sprei agar menghilangkan rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat yang di rasakannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya dirasa mati rasa karena tak bergerak sedikit pun saat tiba tiba Jackson memeluknya.

"yeaaaah lihhkeee thhaathhh hyung. Feel it!" Jackson terus memberikan tempo yang tidak teratur. Terus menyiksa tempat surgawi Jaebum. Jaebum sendiri akhirnya pasrah dengan apa yang di inginkan Jackson.

"pleeahhseeehhh Jackson! Slohhwwhh, peeehhlahahnn idiot!" Jaebum memposisikan kepalanya masuk lebih dalam ke kasur dan berteriak memohon. Sedangkan Jackson terus dengan posisinya yang tak berubah.

"nikmati saja hyung. Tubuhmu saja sangat menikmatinya. Lihatlah punggung besar ini yang begitu banyak hickey yang aku buat. Dan lihatlah siapa yang berteriak memohon di bawahku. Seorang leader yang katanya terkenal dengan sexy, chic dan cool nya. Bagaimana reaksi mereka jika sebenernya 'sang daddy' yang mereka puja ternyata seorang masochist dan sangat suka di belai seperti ini." Jackson menghentikan gerakannya dan mulai menyentuh bagian tersensitif Jaebum, dari paha dalam hingga punggung besarnya. Jackson mengitari tubuh Jaebum dengan dua jarinya dengan gerakan selambat mungkin, mengundang rasa khawatir dan juga geli bagi Jaebum.

Jackson sangat suka menggoda Jaebum jika dia sudah pada batas titik puncak nafsunya. Menggoda Jaebum sama saja menambah kegiatan mereka berjam jam kemudian. Jaebum di buat gila oleh tindakan Jackson yang menyentuhnya selambat mungkin. Jaebum menggeram di balik kasurnya, mencoba menahan desahan kencang, takut jika itu akan membangkitkan singa liar di diri Jackson. Saat Jackson dengan sengaja mengitari lekukan pinggang Jaebum, Jaebum tanpa sadar menegakkan kepalanya dan bergerak tak nyaman hingga membuat Jackson menggeram di telinga Jaebum.

"hmmmm hyung apa kau menginginkannya lagi? Hmmmm." Jackson menggeram di telinga Jaebum. Dan itu menjadi sebuah pertanda buruk bagi Jaebum.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 08.25 KST dan mereka masih terlelap setelah lelah dengan kegiatan gila mereka semalam. Jackson membukanya matanya lebih dulu, dan melihat Jaebum masih tertidur dengan posisi telungkup dan tertutup dengan selimut. Jackson mencoba menghubungi servise room untuk membawakan sarapan ke kamar mereka. Oh maaf aku lupa memberi tau latar tempat kejadian gila mereka. Mereka berada di Hotel K berbintang 5 yang di percaya setiap kegiatan pelanggannya.

Jackson mencoba membangunkan hyung nya, dan hanya di balasan dehaman dari Jaebum. Karena terkenal akan tindakan yang spontan, akhirnya Jackson mendekati Jaebum dan membisikan sesuatu yang akhirnya membuat Jaebum membuka matanya dan sarapan.

'kau mau bangun sendiri atau aku yang membangunkan kau.' Suara seduktif Jackson di telinga Jaebum. Jaebum mencoba bangun secara perlahan dan duduk di kasurnya. Dia merasakan sakit yang sangat di sekitar bawahnya.

"ada apa dengan dirimu? Ada apa dengan semalam? Kenapa kau seperti kerasukan setan?" tanya Jaebum saat melihat Jackson membawa nampan berisi makanan dan beberapa kue. Jackson hanya tersenyum. Dan senyuman kali ini yang sangat di takuti Jaebum. Meski dia lebih tua dari Jackson dan pangkat dia seorang leader, dan punya hak penuh karena seorang leader. Tapi Jaebum sangat benci jika dia hanya di tinggal berdua, karena sifat dominan Jackson akan keluar. Dan itu terjadi saat ini. Jackson hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh Jaebum untuk memakan sarapannya.

Jackson merapikan semua peralatan makannya, lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Jaebum hanya diam melihat Jackson yang tersenyum, dan memilih untuk kembali tidur. Saat mencoba kembali tidur, Jaebum merasa tidak nyaman dengan kondisi badannya. Tiba tiba dia merasakn sesuatu bergetar di bawahnya.

"Jacssshhhkksoonhhh appaaaah lahhgggiii yang kaaawwwh lahkukan? Apakah semalam tidak cukup?" Teriak Jaebum dengan suara desahannya. Dia tetap berbaring dan bergerak tak tentu arah. Mencoba menggapai sesuatu yang bergetar.

"eits jika kau mencoba melepasnya aku akan memberikan yang lebih padamu." Jackson keluar dari kamar mandi dengan membawa remot di tangannya dan mengayun ayunkan remotnya. Jaebum hanya meletot pada Jackson, semenjak kapan dia mempunyai alat seperti itu. Di saat Jaebum terlalu fokus pada pikirannya, Jackson menaikkan dua level sekaligus getarannya.

"oh shhiiiiittthhhh Jackson. Stop!" maki Jaebum.

"oh lihatlah. Apa aku haru membuka selimut ini atau tetap tertutup seperti ini hyung? ataukah aku harus menyentuhmu seperti semalam? Seperti ini mungkin?" Jackson memasukkan tangannya ke dalam selimut dan menyentuh kebanggan milik Jaebum.

"jangan Jackson, aku mohon. Jangan menggunakan itu." mohon Jaebum saat tau Jackson memasang sesuatu pada kebanggaan miliknya. Setelahnya Jackson menekan tombol maksimal pada remotnya dan membuat Jaebum bergerak cukup sangat gelisah.

"please let me come. Let me come. Let me come."

"then come hyung." Bisik Jackson.

"nooooh Jackson, please. Leeet mmeeehh cooommeeeee!" Jaebum melengkungkan badannya setinggi mungkin agar dapat melampiaskan semuanya, tapi yang di dapat hanya orgasm dry karena cock ring yang terpasang di kebanggaannya. Dan masih tetap vibrator itu bergetar secara maksimal di lubangnya. Setelah di rasa cukup bagi Jackson, dia mulai mengecilkan getarannya ke level dua dan membuka selimut yang menutupi Jebum. Terlihat keunguan dan agak bengkak milik Jaebum. Dan Jackson menyetil pucuk kebanggaan Jaebum.

"dimana Im Jaebum yang terkenal Sexy Chic and Cool? Di mana Im Jaebum yang terkenal dengan pesona 'daddy'nya? Hmmm." Jackson duduk di bawah ranjang sambil menyentuh perut Jaebum.

"jackshhhsooonnhhh."

"no hyung. Kali ini adalah benar benar hukuman untukmu. Aku sudah cukup sabar melihatmu selama fansign kita di Korea. Dan lagi sekarang di tambah lagi di Canada. Kau tau kan seberapa sabarnya aku. Dan ini adalah batas kesabaranku, terimalah hukumanmu hyung." ucap Jackson mengecup bibir Jaebum sekilas lalu meninggalkan Jaebum sendirian di kamar dengan masih lengkap mainan di tubuh jaebum.

.

.

.

.

Gila bikin ff kayak gini usaha dulu hahaha

Agak shock nemu akun di IG OMG banget Jaebumnya. Tapi berhubung dia punya image kayak gitu, gimana yah sekali kali dia jadi yang di bawah a.k.a UKE hahaha pasti keren deh. Ya hasilnya ya ff ini hahaha. Dominannya ya Jackson lah. Setelah iseng nyari foto Jackbum hmmmm Jaebum UKE boleh juga hahahaha

Mohon reviewnya. Thank you

Peace out! Jjai~


	2. Chapter 2

watch?v=Zj1qAFBkH84

 _What were your thoughts when you were writing Prove It? Did you think : "this song would really suit Jackson?"_

 _No, rather than that_

 _I'm going to ask you again. Did you think about Jackson when you were writing Prove It?_

 _Uh … I didn't think only about Jackson_

 _I'm going to ask you again. Did you think Jackson the most when you were writing Prove It?_

 _No_

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di hotel di daerah *******. Berhubung perjalanan yang jauh dan juga jadwal yang padat, pihak agency memberikan tempat untuk mereka istirahat sebelum melanjutkan acara fansign.

"cepatlah Jae, aku lelah sekali." Jaebum menyenderkan kepalanya di tembok tanpa menoleh ke belakang, sepertinya dia kelelahan. Sang pembuka pintu hanya diam dan melanjutkan kerjannya.

"kau duluan saja yang mandi. Aku ingin merebahkan tubuhku dulu." Jaebum menuju tempat tidurnya, tidak lupa dia membuka topi dan juga jaket yang di kenakannya. Jaebum memejamkan matanya sesaat sambil tetap mendengarkan lagu. Tiba tiba ada yang menaiki kasurnya.

"hmmmmppphhhh." Saat dia membuka mata, dia di suguhkan dengan wajah tampan kekasih 'sangat mesum'nya, menciumnya dengan ganas dan tak terkendali. Dia mencoba mendorong kekasihnya dengan tangan kosongnya tetapi kalah cepat karena tangannya sekarang sudah berada di atas kepalanya.

"jackshhhh tunghhhgguuhhhh." Jaebum mencoba menghindari serangan kekasih-Jackson-nya dengan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"hyung! serius aku sedang kesal, jadi turuti saja kemauanku." Paksa Jackson. Tapi kali ini Jaebum tak mau kalah. Di berusaha untuk bergerak, dan dengan cepat dia menendang Jackson.

"aku lelah dan ingin tidur. Dan kenapa bisa kau yang ada di sini, kenapa bukan Youngjae?" tanya Jaebum saat dia bangun dari tidurnya. Menjaga jarak dan membuat pertahan agar tau saat Jackson mencoba menyerangnya. Sedangkan Jackson hanya diam mengaduh di lantai. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Jaebum. Jaebum tak ingin tertipu lagi dengan sifat jahilnya Jackson, dan berakhir berdiri bersebrangan dengan Jackson yang sedang duduk di kasurnya.

"kau kenapa? Sakit?" Setidaknya Jaebum masih punya rasa kasihan saat melihat Jackson hanya mengusap tulang ekornya. Tendangan Jaebum cukup keras, wajar dia seorang namja. Saat Jaebum mendekatinya, Jackson mengangkat kepalanya.

"got you." Dengan senyum lebar khasnya. Jackson lalu memerangkap Jaebum lagi dan mencium Jaebum ganas. Jaebum hanya pasrah, setidaknya jangan melewati batas karena besok mereka masih ada acara fansign, dia harus bisa mengendalikan Jackson kali ini.

"kau benar tak memikirkanku saat membuat lagu itu?"

"tidak."

"serius?"

"kau sudah mendengar lagunya belum?"

"sudah."

"jika sudah kenapa bertanya lagi. Tidur!" Dan Jaebum bangkit dari kasurnya lalu tidur di kasur kosong yang seharusnya di tempati Jackson.

.

.

.

'bisa tidak dia sehari saja tidak bersikap mesum. Ini sangat menyiksa. Shit!' Geram Jaebum saat melihat Jackson tersenyum bahagia. Jaebum hanya berdiri dekat meja dan sesekali tersenyum dengan yang lainnya. Dia terus mengibas coat coklat panjangnya dan terkadang bergerak gelisah. Jinyoung menghampirinya.

"bersabarlah hyung, sebentar lagi selesai." Jinyoung menyemangati Jaaebum. Jackson melihatnya dan memasukan tangan ke kantong celananya. Tiba tiba Jaebum menggeram di depan Jinyoung dan buru buru di tutupi oleh Jinyoung. Jinyoung yang melihat Jackson mendekat lalu memukul lengannya. Jaebum menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu Prove It, ciptaannya. Bermaksud memberi kode pada Jackson.  
nan uriga deo gakkawojige  
neol deo kkwak ana tteoreojil su eopge  
seoro jom deo gakkawojigil  
ireon nae maeumi neoege dahgireul barae

Little more Little more I want you baby  
Little more Little more one more step  
Little more Little more I want you baby  
Little more Little more one more step

.

.

"bisa tidak jika kau menghentikan getaran ini?" Jaebum menggeram di belakang Jackson.

"manager hyung, aku dan Jaebum ada urusan sebentar. Kita akan telat pulang. Kami duluan." Jackson menarik Jaebum dan mengambil kunci mobil milik manager.

"aku harap Jaebum hyung baik baik saja nanti." Jinyoung bergumam.

"kau pun akan bernasib sama seperti dirinya hyung." Seseorang menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga Jinyoung. "hyung aku juga ijin pulang telat. Annyeong semua~." Jinyoung di tarik oleh sang giant maknae.

Selama di perjalanan pun Jaebum hanya duduk terdiam melihat ke luar jendela. Jackson meliriknya lalu tersenyum mesum.

"cuuhhkuphh." Jaebum memohon saat di rasa benda itu bergetar lebih kencang.

"setidaknya ini hukumanmu karena semalam kau melarangku menyentuhmu." Jackson hanya tersenyum. Dan dia terlihat bahagia saat melihat jalanan di depannya cukup ramai. Sedangkan Jaebum merutuki semua orang yang membuat jalanan menjadi berhenti.

"kau kenapa? Kenapa sangat gelisah? Ingin cepat sampai ke hotel agar aku segera menyetubuhimu dengan cepat, keras dan brutal? Atau karena kau ingin cepat cepat mengganti benda itu dengan benda kebanggaan milikku yang lebih besar dan nikmat berada di lubangmu?" Jackson mengucapkan kata kata kotor itu tepat di telinga Jaebum dan sesekali meremas paha Jaebum. Jaebum sendiri menghindari Jackson dengan terus mundur dan membenturkan kepalanya ke jendela. Well Jackson sangat suka jika Jaebum sudah pasrah seperti ini.

Sesampainya di hotel, Jackson sengaja masuk melewati lobby hotel. Sedangkan Jaebum di belakang Jackson terus bersumpah serapah karena dia tidak berjalan dengan benar. Saat melewati lobby Jackson menaikkan lagi getarannya menjadi maksimal.

"shiiitthh!" Jaebum tanpa sadar mendesah dan berjalan cepat agar dia dapat menyembunyikan desahannya di punggung Jackson. Sedangkan Jackson hanya tersenyum. Di dalam lift Jaebum masih bersembunyi di belakang Jackson, menahan desahannya. Bukan Jackson namanya jika tidak menjahili Jaebum. Tangannya merayap ke belakang dan meremas kebanggaan milik Jaebum.

"ssttoopphhhh. Akkuuh mohon, di kamar sajaaaaah." Jackson tersenyum puas.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jackson sama sekali tak menyerang Jaebum. Dia hanya berjalan santai mencari makanan, Jaebum sendiri sudah di tempat tidur mencoba meredam getarannya. Jackson yang melihatnya mengambil remote lainnya dan menekan tombol satu.

"asshhtagaaaahh, ssemenhhjak kahhpanhh kawwh mehmasangnya di penisku." Ada satu mainan lagi yang terpasang di kebaggaan milik Jaebum yang dapat bergetar pula. Dan jaebum tak tau jika alat itu juga terpasang di sana.

"hyung, kau ingin mainan itu lepas darimu tidak?" tanya Jackson yang hanya berdiri di meja baca dengan angkuh sambil memegang dua remote yang mengendalikan getaran di tubuh Jaebum. Hanya di balasan anggukan oleh Jaebum.

"kalau begitu coba kau lepas pakaianmu semuanya. Tapi dengan gaya khas 'daddy' yang melekat di dirimu." Smirk Jackson. Di saat Jaebum bergerak untuk membuka celana jinsnya, Jackson sengaja menambah getaran di kebanggan milik Jaebum. Spontan itu membuat Jaebum terjatuh lagi ke kasur.

"aaahhhhhhhh sssssshhhhhhh Leeet mmeeehh cooommeeeee." Jaebum berteriak kencang dan merasakan bayangan putih terang. Jaebum tak sadarkan diri.

"maaf hyung. Tapi ini adalah hari kita, ayo kita lanjutkan hingga esok." Jackson tersenyum saat tau Jaebum tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

 _*1 new message_

 _Kita tak ada jadwal, mungkin hanya jadwal individu. Kau juga sudah tak ada jadwal di china jadi kau ada libur hingga lusa. Dan jaebum baru ada jadwal sekitar tiga hari lagi. Tak apa jika kau tak ingin pulang, setidaknya saat kalian berdua pulang tolong Jaebum dalam keadaan baik baik saja. Mengerti!_

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

.

Dian Rizky226 : I'm sorry dear, sudah banyak pesanan. Aku juga sebenernya ngga mau. Tapi Jaebumnnya sendiri yang pengen di buat jadi begitu, maksudku image 'daddy'nya yang bikin aku ketagihan pengen nyoba dia di jadiin uke~

 **Gatse : elu lagi muncul, berisik lu! Nih permintaan lu udah gua buat. Bantu bantu kek, gua mulu yang buat ceritanya. Buru ke rumah lu!**

Lunar Peach Mara997 : well ada saat dimana our leader bertingkah kayak maknae dan mengenyampingkan chic&cool nya. Jadi iseng aja buat begini. Kalo di buat tsundere ngga cocok juga, kalo tsundere cocoknya Jinyoung

jinyoungie98 : aduh usaha banget nih buat beginian, geli geli sakit buatnya hahaha

nacoco Park RinHyun-Uchiha : jadi kalian ingin cerita yang kayak gimana? Mau Jaebum aja apa yang lain juga? Doain aja yah semoga masih sanggup ngetik cerita beginian~

love you guys~

peace out! Jjai~


	3. Chapter 3

Jaebum merasakan pusing yang sangat. Dan pusing itu menjadi semakin parah saat dia mencoba membiasakan cahaya yang dia lihat. Terasa hawa dingin yang di rasakannya dan juga perasaan aneh yang di rasanya. Saat sadar dia baru tau jika kini dia tidak mengenak pakaian sama sekali dan merasakan sesuatu bergetar di bawah sana. Jaebum mencoba mencari Jackson, tapi kamar itu hanya kosong. Tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Jackson? Astaga kali ini apaan lagi? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirimu? Kenapa selalu hukuman hukuman yang terus kau katakan?" Jaebum marah sekaligus kesal. Tapi dia tidak bisa melampiaskan semuanya ketika dia merasa tangannya tak bergerak sama sekali.

"kau ingin apa hyung? hmmm? Bukan kah seharusnya yang kesal itu aku. Aku selalu mencoba menahan diri saat fansign kita dimanapun. Melihat mu seperti itu selalu membuatku lupa diri." Jackson berjalan ke meja dan mengambil remote lalu menekan tombol dua.

"just fuck me Jackson! Don't use this stupid toys." Mohon Jaebum.

"hmmm kau memohon hyung?" Jackson duduk di sebelah Jaebum. Mencoba meraba paha dalam Jaebum.

"please!" mohon Jaebum dengan suara yang menggeram. "dan tolong lepaskan tanganku juga"

"as you wish baby." Jackson mencium Jaebum lembut. Di sela ciuman itu dia memberikan kunci borgol. "aku beri kau waktu untuk membukanya, jika kau tak bisa membukanya, kau terpaksa akan seperti ini sampai aku puas." Jaebum mengangguk dan mulai membuka kunci borgol dengan mulutnya. Tapi Jackson selalu mengerjainya seolah olah melarang Jaebum untuk membuka kunci borgol itu. Jaebum berusaha mendekatkan kepalanya pada tangannya yang terbogol, kali ini dia benar benar tak mau kalah dari Jackson.

"Jacksshh ssshhon. Mmhhhssshhh baaahhggayymana ahhkuuhh AAAAHHHHHHHH." Di saat Jaebum mencoba membuka kunci borgol tangannya, Jackson memberikan ciuman di sekitar dada dan juga perut Jaebum. Jangan lupakan tangan kanannya yang memegang remote dan tangan kirinya yang kosong mencoba meraba paha dalam Jaebum. Jaebum sangat sensitive di bagian itu dan Jackson sengaja menyentuh bagian itu, dan berakhir dengan teriakan Jaebum saat Jackson menaikkan lagi level getarannya. Teriakan Jaebum membuat kunci yang berada di mulutnya jatuh ntah kemana.

"kau menjatuhkan kuncinya hyung. Padahal aku sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk bebas, tapi kau menyia nyiakannya. Kau juga sudah menyia nyiakan kesempatanmu untuk melepas mainan yang berada di tubuhmu." Jackson tersenyum bahagia sambil terus meraba paha bagian dalam Jaebum.

"hhaaaaahhh noooohhhh pleeahhseeehhh Jackson." Jaebum memohon. Mencoba bergerak tak tentu arah agar tangan Jackson tak terus menggodanya. Kebanggan milik Jaebum berdiri tegak dengan warna kemerahan akibat dry orgams tadi dan cock ring yang sudah di ganti. Jackson kembali mencium perut Jaebum yang sudah terbentuk, memberikan beberapa hickey di sana. Bergerak turun ke bawah tanpa menyentuh kebanggan milik Jaebum yang semakin berdiri tegak menantang Jackson. Jackson hanya memberikan hembusan nafas di milik Jaebum dan kembali turun ke bawah bertemu dengan sesuatu yang lebih menggoda dari milik Jaebum. Lubang yang terus menyedot benda kapsul yang begetar di lubangnya.

"hhaaaahh oh mayhhhh goooodhhh Jackson, ssttoopphhhh, noh mohrree please aaahhhhh." Jaebum melungkung kan badannya saat Jackson mencium paha bagian dalam dan lutut bagian dalam secara bergantian. Menyentuh dan mengusapnya secara perlahan membuat Jaebum terus berteriak prustasi. Menyerang titik sensitivenya adalah hobi Jackson, karena suara teriakan Jaebum yang sangat indah.

"hhaaahh come come come please cooomeeeeee." Jaebum kembali melungkungkan badannya. Dry orgams lagi. Dan itu sangat menyiksa Jaebum. Di saat Jaebum mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya tiba tiba Jackson masuk secara paksa dengan vibrator yang masih di dalam Jaebum. Menghentaknya terus tanpa ampun. Jaebum tak bisa melampiaskan semuanya, dia hanya berteriak memohon melepaskan semuanya yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"nooooh daddy, please slow down. Not there please. Oh my god daddy please stop stoooop." Jaebum berteriak memohon ampun pada Jackson yang terus menusuknya tanpa ampun dengan vibrator yang semakin bergetar kencang. "daddy please come come, let me come daddy." Jackson sama sekali tak mendengarkan permintaan Jaebum. Dia masih terus menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan keras. Jaebum mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan juga kepalanya, dia sungguh tak kuat menahan hasrat yang akan keluar untuk kesekian kalinya. (anjir kingky banget ini ceritanya, maafkan aku Im Jaebum. Dirimu memang pantas di siksa *senyum evil)

"pleeahhseeehhh Jackson." Jaebum memohon dengan sangat, dan hanya di balas dengan senyuman. Di saat dia bersiap untuk mengeluarkan hasratnya, Jackson mempercepat gerakkannya. "ccoooommmeeeehhhh." Jaebum melengkungkan punggungnya pertanda dia mencapai puncaknya dan Jackson memberikan tiga hentakkan lagi. "haaaaaaaaaaahhhh." Jackson ambruk di atas Jaebum.

Terdengar isakan pilu saat Jackson sedang menstabilkan kondisinya. Saat di lihat di bawahnya Jaebum hanya memejamkan matanya menghadap samping, dia tak ingin melihat Jackson. Jackson yang tau lalu bangkit dan melepaskan semua mainan yang ada pada diri Jaebum. Saat cockring terlepas dari sarangnya Jaebum langsung melengkungkan badannya ke samping. Sakit yang sangat terasa di ujung selatan dan juga tubuh bagian bawah lainnya. Jackson yang melihatnya merasa sangat bersalah. Dia mencoba mendekati Jaebum, tapi tangannya di tepis. Saat Jaebum mencoba bangkit, Jackson merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"maafkan aku." Jaebum tak bergeming, dia hanya terus terisak. Jackson mencoba menenangkan Jaebum. Dia terlalu asik dengan fantasi liarnya tanpa tau perasaan pasangannya sendiri. Di rasa Jaebum sudah tenang, Jackson mencoba memberikan kecupan kecupan di antara perpotongan leher Jaebum. Menjadi Jackson seperti biasanya. Jaebum menyukai di saat Jackson memperlakukannya lembut, tak sekasar saat ini. Jaebum terlalu merindukan sentuhan lembut Jackson, dan tanpa sadar dia sudah berbaring lagi di tempat tidur.

"ini permintaan maafku, semoga kau mau menerimanya." Jackson mengecup semua permukaan kulit Jaebum tanpa terkecuali. Memperlakukan Jaebum selembut mungkin sama seperti saat mereka pertama kali melakukannya. Semakin turun ke bawah semakin membuat Jaebum gelisah, perlakuan yang sama saat dia mengalami dry orgasm tadi menjadi trauma bagi Jaebum. Jackson yang tau lalu menggenggam tangan Jaebum. "percaya padaku, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut." Dan hanya di balas anggukan. Jackson mulai memijat kebanggaan Jaebum dengan tempo perlahan, membuat Jaebum merasakan hal yang sama sebelumnya. Dan di hentikan oleh Jackson saat Jaebum akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"kita mulai semuanya dari awal." Saat Jackson mengatakan itu, dia memasukan lagi kebanggaannya ke tempat surgawi Jaebum. Jaebum menggeram dan mencoba menahan klimaksnya agar dapat di lampiaskan bersama dengan Jackson. Jackson mengehentaknnya dengan tempo perlahan, meraih tangan Jaebum dan membawanya ke belakang kepala Jaebum. "terus seperti ini jangan kau lepas tanganmu." Lalu memberikan kecupan sayang di setiap sisi wajah Jaebum.

Jackson mempercepat temponya dan meraih kebanggaan Jaebum, memijatnya perlahan. "aku ingin merasakanmu saat kau mencapai puncak." Jaebum tak mengerti maksud Jackson dan meremas rambutnya sendiri saat Jackson semakin mempercepat gerakannya lalu gerakan di kebanggaan miliknya dan mencium bibirnya penuh, tak memberikan sedikitpun dirinya untuk bernapas.

"hmmmnnsshhhhaaahhh." Jaebum mencapai puncaknya tapi dia tak bisa mengeluarkannya karena lidah Jackson masih terus bermain di mulutnya. Dan saat dia mencoba mengimbangi ciumannya, Jackson tiba tiba menyemburkan cairannya di dalam. Jaebum tak dapat berpikir jernih saat ini, dia hanya meremas rambutnya bingung harus menikmati klimaks dia yang akhirnya terlampiaskan atau ciuman lembut dan manis yang di berikan Jackson atau cairan yang di keluarkan Jackson yang mengenai spot nikmatnya. Jackson meraih tangan Jaebum dan menaruh di punggungnya, membiarkan Jaebum melampiaskan semuanya.

.

.

.

Matahari tersenyum picik mendengar berita jahat dari rembulan yang sedang mengintip permainan nakal dari dua manusia sejenis. Sang matahari terus menggoda dua manusia itu yang sedang membagi kehangatan di pelukan masing masing, menertawakan dan mengolok olok bagaimana sang dominan bisa menyiksa pasangannya. Sang dominan yang sadar membalas olokan sang matahari.

"astaga kau menggaggu tidurku. Kita baru tertidur beberapa jam. Matahari sialan!" Sang matahari tak berbicara, dia hanya terus menunjukkan cahayanya yang semakin terang benerang. Sang dominan semakin bersembunyi di dalam selimut dan memeluk pasangannya.

.

Terkadang jaebum bingung apa yang membuatnya begitu menggilai pria Hongkong ini. Mesum iya, sok tampan iya, PDnya terlalu besar, cemburuan iya.

"karena aku Wang Jiaer. Jadi kau tak perlu terus menatapku seperti itu." Jackson menyentil hidung Jaebum, seakan tau apa yang sedang di pikirkan Jaebum. "hyung bisa tidak untuk ke depannya, jadilah dirimu sendiri. Aku ingin kau merasa nyaman sebagai dirimu sendiri." Jackson memeluk Jaebum yang sedang bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"nanti aku usahakan." Jaebum hanya tersenyum senang, sudah lama tak seperti ini dengan Jackson.

"aku ingin seperti kau saat aku bermain fencing kemaren, kau begitu senang dan menggemaskan saat berlari memelukku. Jika tak ada kamera di situ, aku sudah menciummu saat itu juga-_-"

"istirahatlah Jackson, kau ada jadwal besok di China. Kau bisa istirahat hingga siang besok."

"saranghae Im Jaebum." Jackson mencium puncak kepala Jaebum. "dan terima kasih untuk lagunya. Aku sangat menyukai lagumu."

* jamkkanman barabwa neomu eosaek haji ma

Don't worry mami wonhaneunde soljikhaejyeo bwa

cheoeum bol ttaebuteo algo itjanha

hwaksini deulgireul barae geugeotman

Jackson menyanyikan bait part milik dia. Dia begitu menyukai bagiannya. Jaebum pun tak mau kalah, dia juga menyanyikan bait part miliknya.

* seoro jom deo gakkawojigil

ireon nae maeumi neoege dakireul barae

.

.

.

.

.

end!

.

.

.

Jaebum-ah~ maafkan akuuuu~ aku tak bermaksud, sungguh-_-

Antara nyesel, seneng, sakit, menggelikan pas buat chapter ini. Reviewnya yah say~

Peace out! Jjai~

Butuh perjuangan buat cerita ini, semoga ngga mengecewakan.

Yang request pepigyeom di ff ini, aku lagi mikir ceritanya apaan yah enaknya. Yang Jinyoung selingkuh sama Jackson pas nyanyi stop stop it di Hard Carry aja kali yah?-_-

laxyovrds : iya aku juga baru ngeh pas bacu ulang. Pas buat chapter ini aku juga ngerasa ada yang salah pengejaan katanya. Maaf yah, tapi makasih udah di ingetin.

Aku dapet kiriman **foto bom** dari temen isinya fotonya Jaebum di Yongin Fansign kemaren. Dan setelah liat fotonya Im Singkung Jaebum akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga. Hayooooooooooo siapa yang udah liat fotonya Im Singkung Jaebum? Pasti bawaannya pengen Jaebum di jadiin uke aja hahahaha *ketawa evil!


	4. Chapter 4

Memasuki musim dingin, sebagian umat manusia lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam rumah dengan secangkir coklat panas dan duduk di perapian atau sekedar kumpul bersama keluarga dan kawan. Tapi berhubung mereka sedang berada di Negara orang, mau tak mau mereka hanya berdiam diri di kamar hotel. Tak banyak kegiatan mereka, hanya di tempat tidur dan memeluk pasangan masing masing. Tapi tidak dengan pasangan satu ini, di kamar ini. Mereka membagi kehangatan dengan cara yang berbeda.

"maaf hyung tapi aku benar benar marah padamu." Namja dengan perawakan yang cukup besar dan kuat sedang bermain dengan tali tali berwarna merah di kasurnya. Melilitkan tali itu pada kaki kaki ranjang dengan kuat.

"aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu, kenapa kau masih tak mengerti! Hey idiot lepaskan! Ini menyakitkan." Pria yang berteriak itu terus menggerakkan badannya di ranjang. Mencoba menarik tali itu juga dengan kuat. (cie main tarik tambang~)

"aku bertanya padamu dengan perlahan tapi kau menjawabnya dengan nada keras seolah olah aku mencurigaimu. Dengan jawabanmu yang seperti itu aku tau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Maaf hyung ini sudah di ambang batasku dengan sifatmu, aku harap kau menikmatinya. _It Show Time!_ " setelah mengucapkan itu, sang pria berperawakan besar itu menutup mata dan juga mulut pria lainnya dengan kain hitam. Walau tau jika kamar itu mempunyai system kedap suara, tapi apa salahnya jika dia menutup mulutnya juga. Bukankan akan menambah sensi panas saat 'bermain'.

Yugyeom meninggalkan Jinyoung dengan kondisi setengah 'terbuka' dengan tangan dan kaki di ikat di tiap kaki ranjang, dan mata dan mulut yang tertutup kain hitam. Jinyoung yang merasa jika di tinggal oleh Yugyeom berusa untuk melepas semuanya. Tapi usahanya sia sia akibat minuman yang di berikan Yugyeom tadi siang. Alhasil badannya bergetar menahan rasa sakit akibat obat itu dan juga rasa sakit di tangan dan kaki yang terikat kuat. Jinyoung merasa tubuhnya tak terkendali, ingin rasanya dia menyentuh tubuhnya atau setidaknya Yugyeom meraba tubuhnya. Rasa panas di dalam dirinya membuat badan Jinyoung terasa lemas dan bergetar hebat, haus akan sentuhan. Panas di dalam tubuhnya semakin menjadi karena tak ada sedikitpun sentuhan untuknya. Menggerakkan badanpun tak bisa, Jinyoung hanya menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menggenggam erat tali di pergelangan tangannya. Saat di rasa tubuhnya tak mampu menahannya lagi, Jinyoung mengangkat tubuhnya berbentuk subur dan menggeram keras. Yugyeom yang sedaritadi hanya berpura pura meninggalkan Jinyoung masih setia berdiri di samping kamar mandi, menonton aksi Jinyoung yang sedang memanjakan diri. Di akhir saat Jinyoung akhirnya menjatuhkan badannya, Yugyeom tersenyum licik. _'I got you, hyung!'_

.

.

Semua bermula karena dari acara variety mereka saat comeback kemaren. Mencoba untuk tidak mengurusinya tapi masih berlanjut hingga mereka melangsungkan comeback yang kedua kalinya. Di perparah lagi saat mereka harus berpisah dan melalukan kegiatan masing masing. Mereka di pecah menjadi 3 kelompok. Kelompok pertama mereka melakukan sky diving, kelompok kedua mereka keliling kota, kelompok ketiga shopping. Yugyeom tau jika kekasihnya tidak akan mengikuti kemauannya karena dia benci akan ketinggian. Dan mengijinkannya pergi dengan Jackson. Tapi dia tidak menyangka jika perginya Jinyoung dengan Jackson akan memiliki dampak besar nantinya. Saat dia menonton lagi acara mereka, Yugyeom hanya diam tak bereaksi. Yugyeom tau tak sepantasnya dia marah pada Jinyoung karena 'pergi kencan' dengan Jackson. Yugyeom pun tau tak sepantasnya juga dia cemburu pada Jinyoung karena 'pergi kencan' nya itu, karena saat orang awam liatpun mereka memang terlihat seperti kencan. Tapi yang dia tidak suka adalah saat Jackson membuat nickname 'WangGae ParkGae' dan semua fans pun tau akan hal itu, dan juga Jinyoung yang akan meresponnya dengan cepat jika Jackson sudah mengatakan 'WangGae'. Yugyeom benci fakta akan hal itu. Dengan senyum malu malunya yang membuat Yugyeom semakin membencinya.

Niat hati Yugyeom hanya ingin menjahili hyungnya itu, tapi karena mendapat bisikan setan (read: Jackson) dan mendapatkan 1 bungkus bubuk ajaib, akhirnya Yugyeom menuruti bisikan setan itu. hitung hitung memberi pelajaran pada kekasihnya jika yang boleh menyentuhnya, yang membuatnya malu dan juga membuatnya tersenyum cantik hanya dirinya, bukan orang lain bukan juga WangGae. Dengan scenario yang di buat Yugyeom untuk mengajaknya makan di luar, dan dengan sedikit kesempatan Yugyeom memasukkan bubuk itu ke dalam minuman Jinyoung. Karena reaksi nya yang cukup lama, Yugyeom sengaja mengajaknya jalan jalan di sekitar hotel. Saat di rasa Jinyoung mengeluarkan keringat banyak dan mengatakan jika badannya terasa panas, Yugyeom dengan smirk nya mengajak Jinyoung kembali ke kamar hotel. Saat berjalan kembali ke hotel, Yugyeom sengaja mengungkit 'kencan' WangGae ParkGae yang malah membuat Jinyoung kesal. Pikirannya kacau dan Jinyoung tak mengerti karena apa, sedangkan Yugyeom hanya tersenyum senang. Yugyeom sengaja meremas pundak Jinyoung yang malah membuat empunya merasakan sensasi aneh. 'obatnya sudah mulai bekerja' Yugyeom bermonolog. Sesampainya di kamar Yugyeom masih mengungkit masalah itu lalu mendorong Jinyoung ke kasur dan menindihnya.

.

.

Jinyoung merasa tubuhnya terasa panas terbakar. Mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya, dan baru teringat jika semuanya di ikat oleh maknae bodohnya.

"Gyeom? Kau dimana? Lepasshhhkhaaan haaaah …" Jinyoung mendesah lembut saat merasakan ada yang menyentuh pelan di daerah perutnya.

"apakah obatnya masih ada hyung? apa kau masih merasakan panas itu? hmmmm" Yugyeom duduk di kursi samping kasur dengan tangan yang meraba perut Jinyoung. Jinyoung sendiri menggigit bibirnya kencang dan meremas tangannya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. Hanya matanya yang masih tertutup dan itu yang membuat Jinyoung selalu waspada kepada tangan Yugyeom, kemana tangan itu akan menyuntuh selanjutnya. Tanpa sadar Jinyoung menggerakkan pinggulnya ke arah tangan Yugyeom, seakan ingin minta di sentuh lagi.

"kau menginginkan ini hyung?" tangan kiri Yugyeom mengarah ke atas dimana ada dua tonjolan menggoda, dan tangan kanannya ke bawah bertemu dengan suatu tonjolan yang lebih besar daripada di dada.

"Gyeoohhmmm, aaahhhh aahkkuh moohhonnsss …" tanpa sadar Jinyoung menggerakkan dada dan juga pinggulnya bersamaan. Meminta Yugeyom menyuntuhnya lagi.

"akan aku berikan yang kau mau." Yugyeom lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"tungghhhh iniiihh. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" JInyoung merasa ada yang aneh di bawahnya.

"bukankah kau menginginkan ini. Makanya akan aku berikan." Yugyeom berdiri di pinggir ranjang, memperhatikan Jinyoung yang meringis karena celananya yang di buka secara paksa.

"aku tau ini bukan kau. Itu bukan tanganmu. Ada siapa di sana? Yugyeom aku mohon!" Jinyoung terus meronta tak ingin di sentuh. Sedangkan pria yang membuka celana Jinyoung sedang berusaha untuk menghentikan gerakan kakinya. Yugyeom yang melihatnya lalu mengambil gunting pada pria itu dan merobek celana Jinyoung. Pria itu tidak bersuara, karena mulutnya di tutup dengan kain dan di dalam mulutnya ada kain agar dehaman pria itu tidak terdengar di telinga Jinyoung.

"nikmati saja, aku tau kau menginginkannya." Yugyeom menggeram mengatakannya. Mencoba untuk tidak perduli pada kekasihnya yang sedang di sentuh orang lain.

"yuhhhgg aaahhh, sthhoopphhh. Aahhkkuhh aaaaaa." Jinyoung melampiaskan semuanya saat pria itu hanya menggenggam miliknya, efek dari obat itu masih ada.

"lihatlah hyung, kau langsung keluar hanya karena dia menggenggamnya. Kau begitu mudah di tebak." Yugyeom berkata sarkas pada Jinyoung, seakan akan Jinyoung memang mudah di sentuh oleh orang lain.

"ini bukan aku, aku tak menginginkannya. Ini bukan sentuhanmu Gyeom. Aku tak mau dengannya." Jinyoung terus mengelak dari pria di atasnya. Dia tak ingin di sentuh siapapun selain kekasihnya, Yugyeom.

"kau tak mau dengannya tapi kau langsung keluar hanya karena sentuhannya. Bukankah kau menginginkannya hyung. Aku sudah berikan. Pelacur kesayanganku." Yugyeom berbisik di telinga Jinyoung lalu menyuntuh pundak pria itu.

"aaahhh Gyeomhhhh ahhkkuu mohhooonnhhh." Jinyoung merasakan hancur saat itu juga. Saat kekasihnya menyebutnya pelacur dan juga membiarkan orang lain memperkosanya. Tak ada pembelaan yang ada hanya penghinaan di sana. Akibat obat sialan yang di berikan Yugyeom, Jinyoung masih merasakan efeknya. Ini bukan karena sentuhan pria sialan di atasnya, bukan keinginannya tapi semua karena obat itu.

Jinyoung menggeram, dia tak ingin mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Biarkan tubuhnya di sentuh orang lain asalkan dia tidak terlihat menikmati permainan dari pria itu. Karena sejujurnya dia juga merasa tersiksa dan kesakitan karena permainan gila pria di atasnya. Saat mencapai klimaks Jinyoung merasa kotor. Karena tak ada sedikitpun suara Yugyeom atau pergerakan apapun dari Yugyeom untuk mencegah pria itu. Jinyoung terus menahan klimaksnya tapi itu malah membuat pria di atasnya semakin kasar. Jinyoung hanya memiringkan kepakanya, percuma berkata apapun karena kekasihnya sendiri sudah membuangnya.

Jinyoung merasakan ada yang menaiki tempat tidurnya. Dia merasa tak peduli lagi dengan siapa dia akan bermain, karena Yugyeom pun tak mencegahnya. Saat seseorang itu menaiki tempat tidurnya dan menyentuh pipi, leher dan pundaknya, Jinyoung menggeram menahan tangisnya. Dia tau siapa yang menyentuhnya.

"keluarkan hyung. Keluarkan semuanya. Aku akan menghapus semuanya." Yugyeom menciumleher dan pundak Jinyoung dengan lembut, dan tangannya yang berusaha mengeluarkan semua cairan yang berada di dalam Jinyoung. Dia tak ingin cairannya dan pria itu bersatu di dalam tubuh Jinyoung.

"Ghhyehhommhh …" Jinyoung menggerakkan pinggulnya, menarik dan menurunkan pinggulnya. Yugyeom mnegerjain dirinya di dalam dengan tangannya. Dan tanpa sadar membuat Yugyeom bergerak lebih kasar. Mulutnya turun ke bawah bertemu dengan pusarnya. Jinyoung mengangkat kepalanya dan menggerakkan tangannya tak tentu arah, ingin rasanya menyentuh Yugyeom dan meremas rambut Yugyeom. Badan Jinyoung menegang saat Yugyeom mendekat ke arah pangkal miliknya dan tangan Yugyeom yang sepertinya berhasil menemukan sesuatu.

"akhh. Sthoophhh …" Yugyeom melapas semuanya secara kasar. "shiiitthhh Gyeom!" Jinyoung menegang sesaat karena klimaks gagalnya. Yugyeom tersenyum senang melihat Jinyoung yang kalap di kerjai olehnya.

"it show time hyung~" Yugyeom memotong semua tali dan membiarkannya tetap pada pergelangan kaki dan tangan dan menguntai indah. " aku melepas semua ikatan tapi tidak dengan matamu. Biarkan indera perabamu yang bekerja kemana aku akan menyentuhmu selanjutnya." Jinyoung tidak bereaksi, dia lebih memilih meremas seprei dan mengerakan kakinya saat tiba tiba di rasa ada yang menyentuh paha bagian dalamnya dengan lembut. Jinyoung memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal, menutup mulutnya dengan bantal dan meredam suaranya saat tiba tiba miliknya di genggam cukup erat oleh Yugyeom. Satu kakinya menendang udara saat Yugyeom mengeratkan genggamannya.

"stoppphhhh Gyeeeeoooooom! It's hurt!" tangan kanannya di gunakan untuk melepas genggaman Yugyeom. Tapi tangan itu di tepis kasar oleh Yugyeom. Jinyoung menutup mukanya dan berteriak lebih kencang saat Yugyeom dengan santainya mengangkat milik Jinyoung dengan terus menggenggamnya naik ke atas yang juga di ikuti tubuh Jinyoung yang mengangkat ke atas. Lalu tangan satunya Yugyeom gunakan untuk mengusap ujung milik Jinyoung dengan lembut.

"haaaah noooh, haaaah stoppphhh. Hurtsshhhsss hmmmm" Jinyoung membuang bantalnya lalu meremas sprei saat di rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi. Yugyeom melepasnya dan Jinyoung terbanting ke kasur. Tanpa aba aba Yugyeom lalu menyatukan tubuhnya dengan Jinyoung. Jinyoung yang keget hanya bisa menegang dan menahan nafasnya sesaat.

.

.

.

.

Menjelang fajar, Jinyoung terbangun karena haus. Tapi karena badannya yang terasa hancur lebur akibat permainan bodoh dari kekasih idiotnya yang ntah kenapa bisa berubah menakutkan itu, lebih memilih melihat kekasihnya tertidur di sampingnya.

"kau cemburu hanya karena aku kencan dengan Jackson di Canada waktu itu? salah mu sendiri kau lebih memilih bercinta dengan sky diving itu!" Jinyoung berbicara sendiri sambil merapikan rambut Yugyeom. "kau seperti Jackson jika sedang cemburu, bisa berubah menjadi menakutkan. Seperti Lucifer yang mendapatkan mainan barunya untuk di siksa." Jinyoung menyentuh bibir tipis milik Yugyeom. Dan tiba tiba mengingat jika semalam tidak hanya mereka berdua di kamar ini. "ada apa denganmu? Sampai kau dengan teganya membolehkan orang lain menyentuhku. Menyebutku pelacur. Menyiksaku seperti semalam. Memberiku obat aneh itu. Aku tau bukan hanya karena kencan itu, pasti ada yang lain." Jinyoung menjatuhkan tangannya di dagu Yugyeom lalu menangis diam di pundak Yugyeom.

"aku tak suka senyum itu saat kau menyebut nickname yang Jackson berikan padamu. Aku tak suka saat Jackson mendekatimu dan kau tersenyum malu. Aku tak suka saat Jackson selalu terang terangan dan dengan bangganya mengumbar nickname itu. Aku benci mendengarnya. Dan kau tak pernah mengelak dan selalu senang dengan sebutan itu. Tak taukah kau selama ini aku menjauhimu? Dan kau sama sekali tak sadar akan hal itu!" Yugyeom mencium tangan Jinyoung dengan lembut, tapi nada suaranya tertahan menahan amarah. Jinyoung masih bersembunyi di pundak Yugyeom. "bagaimana hukuman yang semalam? Aku memberikannya special untukmu karena itu kemauanmu. Selingkuhanmu." Yugyeom berbisik kasar di telinga Jinyoung di akhir katanya.

"Jackson? Yang semalam itu benar Jackson kan?" oh dan sepertinya Jinyoung salah mengucapkan kata kata.

" 'benar jika semalam adalah Jackson'? Apa kau pernah bermain dengan Jackson juga, sehingga kau tau jika itu adalah Jackson?" Yugyeom bangkit dari tidurnya lalu menatap Jinyoung dengan kalap. Dan Jinyoung menyesali kata katanya tadi.

"bukan itu maksudku. Kau salah paham." Jinyoung berusaha menjauhi tangan Yugyeom yang mulai menggapainya.

"oh jadi kau ingin di kerjai lebih dari yang semalam? Jadi kau ingin bermain main denganku hyung?" Yugyeom berhasil mendapatkan tangan Jinyoung lalu meletakkannya di kepalanya Jinyoung. "kali ini aku tak kan bermain lembut."

.

.

.

.

.

End/Tbc?

.

Dan itu adalah alasan dimana Jinyoung ngga pernah bales panggilan Wanggae Parkgae dari Jackson. Dan itu adalah alasan dimana Jinyoung dengan kerasnya bilang _'No Way! I'm Yugyeom's girlfriend!'_ di fanmeet waktu itu~ (siapa yang udah liat fancam ini?)

Jadi, yang waktu itu pengen pepigyeom yang 'beginian' ini udah nih. Gimana? Hahahaha ngambang yah? Hahahaha nikmatin aja~

Review yah kesayangan, nextnya gimana enaknya~

Peace out! Jjai~


	5. Chapter 5

"oh jadi kau ingin di kerjai lebih dari yang semalam? Jadi kau ingin bermain main denganku hyung?" Yugyeom berhasil mendapatkan tangan Jinyoung lalu meletakkannya di kepalanya Jinyoung. "kali ini aku tak kan bermain lembut."

.

.

Yugyeom mengunci pergerakan tangan Jinyoung. Tapi bukan dengan menggenggam tangannya melainkan menautkan jari jari mereka. Menguncinya tepat di atas kepala Jinyoung. Yugyeom sendiri mencium Jinyoung dengan lembut. Jinyoung mengira jika Yugyeom akan menyiksa melebihi semalam. Karena tiba tiba Yugyeom mengganti penggangannya dan menciumnya lembut, tapi Jinyoung tidak mau tertipu dengan perlakuan lembut Yugyeom.

"hyung? ini aku. Kau tak perlu takut." Yugyeom berkata lembut pada Jinyoung. Mengusap wajah itu dengan telaten, karena Yugyeom tau dia telah melukai fisik dan batin Jinyoung. Jinyoung sendiri masih menutup matanya, takut melihat Yugyeom. Menautkan kedua matanya ketakutan saat Yugyeom mengelus pipinya. "lihat aku." Yugyeom meraih kedua pipi Jinyoung. Saat membuka matanya, yang ada hanya senyuman bocah yang serig di lihat Jinyoung saat berada di atas panggung, Yugyeomnya sudah kembali.

"jika kau marah, kesal dan tak suka dengan apa yang aku lakukan tolong katakan saja. Jangan seperti semalam, kau begitu berbeda."

"aku … aku tak suka hyung, saat kau tersenyum malu dan Jackson mendekatimu, menggodamu dengan panggilan itu. Terlebih mereka yang menyukai interaksi kalian. Aku juga ingin memperlakukanmu seperti itu, menunjukan pada mereka bahwa akulah kekasihmu." Yugyeom menjatuhkan kepalanya di sisi samping Jinyoung. Pertahanannya runtuh saat Jinyoung mengatakannya dengan mata itu. Mata yang selalu Yugyeom suka. _"in this world the person who I need the most is you."_ Yugyeom menyembunyikan wajahnya, dia tak ingin memperlihatkan kelemahannya di depan Jinyoung.

"lakukanlah!" seru Jinyoung mantap. Yugyeom menegang, tapi masih dengan posisi yang tadi. "Gyeom lakukan. Kau bilang ingin menghukumku kan?" Jinyoung menyentuh pundak Yugyeom. Yugyeom memperhatikan Jinyoung, mukanya memerah menahan tangis. Yugyeom tau Jinyoung ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang pasti akan membuatnya sangat menyesal. "lakukanlah. Aku mohon! Hapus semua tanda yang di berikan Jackson padaku. Aku tak suka!" Jinyoung memukul semua pergelangan tangan, leher dan juga dadanya mengingat memori kelamnya semalam. "lakukan sesukamu, aku tak perduli lagi. Setidaknya buat semua ini hilang. Aku merasa kotor jika seperti ini, seolah olah aku memang gampangan." Jinyoung mengusap kasar badannya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa menjijikan itu. Yugyeom yang melihatnya merasa bersalah, karena semalam adalah memang idenya.

Yugyeom meraih tangan Jinyoung, membukanya lalu menatap Jinyoung. Mencium pergelangan tangan yang terlihat jelas bekas ikatan kuat. Menciumnya lembut secara bergantian. Jinyoung masih menunduk menahan tangisnya. Yugyeom menyibak selimut itu lalu meraih kaki Jinyoung yang mempunyai bekas ikatan, mencium juga secara bergantian. Menncium kakinya, lalu naik ke atas mencium setiap inchi kaki jenjang itu. Yugyeom menutup matanya mengingat bagian mana yang sempat di sentuh Jackson. Menghujat dirinya sendiri kerena telah mengijinkan kekasihnya di sentuh orang lain. Menghina dirinya sendiri karena tak berusah untuk mencegahnya. Memaki dirinya sendiri dalam ciuman lembut itu.

"gyeoohhmmm. Stop!" Jinyoung menghentikan pekerjaan Yugyeom lalu menatap dalam ke mata itu. "aku tau kau merasa bersalah karena semalam. Tapi kejadian ini terjadi karena murni kesala …" Yugyeom mencium Jinyoung dengan semua rasa bersalahnya.

"kau pun juga sama. Ingat ini aku, bukan Jackson. Lupakan semua sentuhan Jackson, yang perlu kau ingat adalah semua sentuhanku. Tanganmu, kakimu, badanmu, wajahmu bahkan saat kau mencapai puncak kau hanya perlu mengingatku. Bukannya aku tak mau menghapusnya, tapi aku akan menggunakan caraku sendiri agar yang kau ingat adalah semua sentuhanku." Yugyeom memulainya, memulainnya dengan caranya sendiri, dengan cara yang bisa membuat Jinyoung lupa dengan siapa dia bercinta sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Bohong~

.

Yugyeom menautkan jarinya kanannya pada jari kiri Jinyoung. Tangan kirinya di gunakan untuk membuka kaki JInyoung. menciuminya dari dada, pusara hingga bertemu dengan sang junior. Yugyeom sengaja menggoda Jinyoung sedikit dengan melewatinya dan menciumi paha dalam Jinyoung. menciumnya hingga bertemu dengan lubang kecil menggoda. Meniupnya perlahan hingga akhirnya memberikan pijatan dengan lidahnya. Jinyoung merasakan sesuatu aneh memasuki di bawah sana hanya bisa menggeram dan meremas seprei dan tangan Yugyeom. Tangan Yugyeom yang bebas menjahili permukaan kulit polos lainnya, menambah sensasi geli padanya.

"Gyhheeomhhmmm …" Jinyoung menggeram, mengangkat badannya sedikit, memiringkan kepalanya. Yugyeom berhasil mengerjai Jinyoung. Berhasil memasukkan lidahnya dan menggodanya di dalam. Lalu menjilatnya keluar hingga bertemu suatu bongkahan (ANJIR GELI PAS BAGIAN INI, DURHAKA AKU BIKIN GINIAN) bermain di sana lalu tangannya memainkan sang junior. Mendekap erat kaki kanan Jinyoung yang berakhir dengan menendang udara. Kaki kirinya berusaha untuk mendorong Yugyeom karena terus menerus di kerjai, tak ada waktu sedikit baginya untuk bernafas sesaat.

"comeehh, really coming …" Saat di rasa Jinyoung akan mencapai batasnya, Yugyeom melepas kulumannya namun menggenggam milik Jinyoung cukup erat. "nooohh, noth again!" Jinyoung kaget saat di rasa Yugyeom melepasnya tapi justru dia menutup jalan keluarnya. Jinyoung kesakitan tapi juga menikmatinya, sensasinya terasa.

Karena dalam mode menikmati sensasi itu, Yugyeom mencuri start dengan tiba tiba memasukkan miliknya dengan cepat. Jinyoung hanya menahan napas sesaat karena rasa sesak dan panas. Meremas sprei dengan kuat untuk menghilangkan rasa itu. Yugyeom dengan santai mencium perpotongan leher Jinyoung dengan lembut. Memberikan tanda cintanya di sana, setidaknya di tempat yang semua orang tidak dapat melihatnya. Cukup hanya Yugyeom saja yang boleh menikmati Jinyoung. Tangan itu masih tetap saling bertautan, tak melepasnya. Tanpa sadar tangan kanan Jinyoung menggaruk punggung Yugyeom saat memulai bergerak. Perlakuan seperti ini baru pertama kali di rasakan Jinyoung, karena biasanya Yugyeom langsung memulai permainan. Tapi kali ini Yugyeom sengaja meniyksa Jinyoung dengan kelembutannya. Menikmati setiap jengkal, setiap inchi, setiap detik saat bergerak. Membuat Jinyoung gila karena kelembutannya. Berteriak prustasi karena dapat merasakan pergerakan yang menggesek dindingnya. Yugyeom melepas tautan tangannya dan di gunakan Jinyoung untuk memeluk Yugyeom. Menggerakkan perlahan lalu menambah temponya yang tidak terlalu terasa. Membuat Jinyoung terus menerus mencakar punggung Yugyeom.

Yugyeom menggeram di leher Jinyoung karena dia tidak tau jika sensaninya akan terasa berbeda jika melakukannya secara perlahan. Merasakan pasangannmu di dalam dekapanmu dan merasakan kehangatannya membuat Yugyeom benar benar hilang kendali. Tanpa sadar Yugyeom mempercepat gerakannya yang membuat Jinyoung tersentak menabrak dada Yugyeom. Yugyeom terus mempercepat gerakannya begitu juga Jinyoung yang terus mencakar punggung Yugyeom, melampiaskan semua rasa. Saat di rasa sama sama mencapai puncak, Yugyeom memangku Jinyoung lalu menambah temponya. Menggeram di leher masing, Yugyeom yang merasakan sensasinya melampiaskannya dengan menggigit leher Jinyoung lalu menghisapnya kuat. Jinyoung yang merasakan miliknya di tekan terus dan mencapai batasnya mencakar punggung Yugyeom kuat kuat dan menggeram keras di leher Yugyeom.

.

.

"punggungmu tak apa apa kan?" tanya Jinyoung saat melihat Yugyeom membelakangi Jinyoung. Yugyeom tak menjawab melainkan bangkit dari kasurnya lalu berjalan ke arah pinggir ranjang sebelah Jinyoung. Dia duduk di lantai lalu menggenggam tangan Jinyoung.

"seseorang pernah berkata padaku 'cinta itu selalu sabar dan baik, tak pernah cemburu, tak pernah sombong, tak pernah angkuh, tak pernah kasar, tak pernah egois, tak mudah tersinggung dan penuh benci' tapi apa yang aku lakukan kemarin bukan mencerminkan sebuah cinta padamu. Aku seperti binatang liar yang menemukan mangsanya. Menyiksamu, memperlakukanmu seperti pelacur jalang di luar sana. Aku tak mengerti dengan diriku pada malam itu, melihatmu seperti itu aku tak merasakan apapun. Tapi saat aku mendengar kau merasa kotor karena hal itu, itu merupakan tamparan besar bagiku, menjadikanmu pelacur karena ulahku sendiri." Yugyeom menggenggam tangan Jinyoung, meletakkannya di kepalanya. Merasa bersalah karena perbuatan gilanya.

" _loves means never having to say you're sorry. Especially with you. I just think it's nice when I do something that makes you happy, that's all."_ Jinyoung mengusap kepala Yugyeom lembut. Jinyoung tau kejadian ini terjadi karena kesalahan dia juga.

"tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Dan aku yakin setelah kejadian ini kau pasti tak mau memaafkanku." Yugyeom beralih duduk di sebelah Jinyoung. Memeluknya dari belakang lalu melihat semua memar memar di badan kekasihnya.

"kau tau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu makanya kau memelukku dan merayukukan?" Jinyoung menggerakan pundaknya saat di rasa Yugyeom bersandar pada pundaknya.

"maafkan aku hyung. Maafkan aku atas semua kekacauan ini. Semua memar di tubuhmu dan traumatic fisikmu aku yang buat." Yugyeom menciumi pundak Jinyoung dengan lembut, menciumi bau maskulin miliknya yang masih melekat di badan Jinyoung.

"jika iya, maukah kau mengijinkan aku untuk menyembuhkannya dengan kita yang menjaga jarak sementara waktu. Aku butuh waktu untuk semua ini." Jinyoung menahan getaran badannya. Dia masih mengingat sentuhan dari pria waktu itu. "aku tak tau siapa yang menyentuhku waktu itu, ntah itu Jackson atau siapa aku tak tau, tapi sentuhannya membuatku seakan akan … seperti yang kau katakan malam itu." Jinyoung membuang muka saat mengingat kejadian itu.

"tak bisa kah aku yang melakukannya?"

"justru itu yang ingin aku hindari. Aku tak mau kau melihatku sama seperti semalam. Aku tak mau kau berpikiran aku menjadi seperti ini karena kesalahanmu. Aku pun juga ingin menebus kesalahanku. Aku ingin mengendalikan diriku ketika orang lain melakukan kontak fisik denganku. Jika di depanmu aku merasa ingin menguliti diriku sendiri. Aku tak ingin terlihat menjij …"

"aku yang akan menebusnya. Di saat mereka menyentuhmu, datanglah padaku. Di saat mereka mendekapmu, aku akan menggantikannya. Jadi jangan ada pernah mengatakan lagi untuk membuat jarak untuk kita, karena masalah ini juga kita yang buat." Yugyeom mendekap JInyoung dengan hangat. JInyoung hanya menerimanya. Sebenarnya hanya itu yang mereka butuhkan.

"lainkali jika kau memang tidak menyukainya, katakanlah jangan melakukan hal hal aneh seperti ini, mengerti!" Jinyoung memperingatkan Yugyeom, sedangkan yang di peringatkan hanya tersenyum dan mencium pundak Jinyoung. "ah punggungmu tak apakan? Apakah sakit? Sepertinya akan membekas lama itu." Jinyoung memutar badannya lalu menghadap Yugyeom. Yugyeom hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mencium bibir itu lembut.

"aku tak apa hyung. Kemarilah, aku masih ingin memelukmu." Yugyeom kembali memeluk JInyoung, melilitkan tangannya di sekitar perut Jinyoung.

"Gyeom."

"hmmm apa lagi hyung?"

"bagaimana kita menceritakan ini kepada manager hyung dan yang lainnya?" Yugyeom diam membatu.

"aku … aku lupa akan pekerjaan asli kita, astaga! Ah biarkan saja toh jika mereka mencari kita pasti akan ke kamar ini." Yugyeom tak peduli dengan yang lainnya, yang sudah menghubungi mereka sejak semalam.

.

.

.

.

.

End!

.

.

.

Astagaaaaaa kenapa aku geli buat chapter ini. Lebay banget hahaha

Ya ampun, aku berasa jahat kayaknya setelah baca review dari kalian, aku ngga sejahat itu kok, ceritanya aja yang agak mengerikan. Akhirnya begini aja yah, aku ngga punya bayangan untuk bikin soft scene~

Review yah dear~

Peace out! Jjai~


	6. Chapter 6

Jackson merasa hari ini terasa melelahkan. Dia kembali ke kamar hotelnya. Saat ini GOT7 masih berada di Toronto, dan baru akan kembali lusa. Mereka masih harus melakukan beberapa shooting untuk variety mereka dan menghabiskan waktu bersama sebelum kembali melakukan promosi mereka. Seharusnya Jackson sekamar dengan Bambam, tapi anak itu lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama Youngjae bermain game baru. Jackson memasuki kamarnya dengan sensor kartu teknologi canggih khas Canada. Kamar miliknya terasa rapi karena sepertinya Bambam belum kembali ke kamar. Jackson sempat melirik kamar mandinya lalu berjalan lurus ke meja kerja. Di meja itu ada beberapa minuman dan sebotol wine. Jackson lebih memilih untuk menuangkan sebotol wine ke gelas dan beberapa es batu. Menghangatkan badan dengan wine di suhu dingin seperti ini adalah pilihan yang tepat. Dengan membuka jaket kulit, sepatu dan celana jinsnya Jackson menikmati wine tua di tempat tidurnya. Karena lelahnya hari ini Jackson mencoba memejamkan matanya sesaat untuk mengistirhatkan badannya. Tanpa terasa Jackson benar benar terlelap.

" _it's show time."_

.

.

.

Jackson merasakan sakit pada kepalanya. Matanya pun sulit untuk di buka karena cahaya terang yang langsung menusuk matanya. Dia hanya bisa mendengar suara suara aneh seperti suara rekaman.

" **Gyeoohhmmm, aaahhhh aahkkuh moohhonnsss …"**

" **yuhhhgg aaahhh, sthhoopphhh. Aahhkkuhh aaaaaa."**

" **aaahhh Gyeomhhhh ahhkkuu mohhooonnhhh."**

Jackson seperti merasakan De Javu saat mendengar suara itu, seperti pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat. Jackson memejamkan matanya sesaat mengingat dimana dia pernah mendengar suara itu.

"Jinyoung!" Jackson membuka matanya lebar lebar dan mencoba untuk bangun dan melihat siapa yang memainkan rekaman itu. Tapi yang dia rasakan adalah pergelangan tangannya yang terikat cukup kuat. Saat mencoba menggerakan kakinya, kakinya pun sama terikat dengan pergerakan yang terbatas. Jackson mencari siapa yang berani mengikat dirinya. Jackson melihat seseorang memunggunginya sedang menuangkan wine ke gelas. Jackson melihat ke meja di sebelahnya yang masih berdiri cantik gelas wine yang sehabis dia minum.

" _damn you Im Jaebum_. Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" Jackson tau siapa punggung itu dan Jackson juga cukup pintar apa yang Jaebum lakukan.

"aaaah kau sudah bangun wangkong?" Jaebum membalik badannya lalu berdiri di ujung tempat tidur. Dia tersenyum biasa tak ada senyum manis atau smirk yang biasa Jaebum tunjukan. Jaebum lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Jackson mendengar suara suara itu lagi. Merasakan akan ada tanda bahaya Jackson berusaha untuk melepas semua ikatannya. Tapi tak ada hasilnya karena ikatan itu terlalu kencang. Jaebum sendiri masih asik melihat rekaman itu tapi matanya tetap waspada pada gerak gerik Jackson. Jaebum tau Jackson cukup kuat hanya sekedar membuka tali itu, karenanya Jaebum meminta sedikit obat yang Yugyeom punya untuk 'menangkap' Jinyoung semalam.

"kau pasti sudah bekerja sama dengan Yugyeom?" Jackson bertanya dengan masih terus berusaha membuka ikatan. Jackson menyerah dan menatap memohon pada Jaebum.

"kau sendiri menikmatinyakan?" Jaebum menyindir Jackson yang terlihat lelah berusaha.

"aku … itu permintaan Yugyeom." Jackson terus menatap Jaebum. Berusaha untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Tapi Jaebum hanya berjalan ke meja kerja dan meminum lagi wine itu. Jackson memperhatikan dirinya. Pakaiannya masih lengkap tak kurang satu apapun. Tapi Jackson tau apa yang akan Jaebum lakukan setelahnya.

' _damn.'_ Jackson panik saat Jaebum membuka bajunya membelakangi dirinya. Jika di lihat lihat memang punggung Jaebum termasuk lebar, tapi di bandingkan dengan Jackson yang memang dasarnya adalah seorang atlet, punggung Jackson lebih terlihat kokoh dan atletis. 'jika bukan karena obat sialan itu aku pasti sudah membuka tali ini.' Jackson menggeram sendiri.

"dari video yang aku lihat tadi sepertinya kau menikmatinya. Aku mendapat video itu dari maknae." Jaebum berjalan ke samping ranjang lalu duduk menghadap Jackson.

"yakin kau percaya itu?" Jackson merasa waswas saat Jaebum mendekatinya.

"sepertinya tadi ada yang mengatakan 'itu permintaan Yugyeom' dan sekarang kau malah mengatakan 'yakin kau percaya itu.' Jadi sudah jelas kan siapa yang berbohong di sini." Jaebum mengambil gelas yang di minum Jackson sebelumnya. "kenapa obatnya belum bekerja?" Jaebum mencium bibir gelas itu lalu memperhatikan Jackson.

"aku tau kau marah. Tapi apa perlu dengan cara seperti ini?" Jackson berusaha mencari akal agar Jaebum mau melepasnya.

"apa kau lupa, siapa yang dulu pernah mengikatku lalu memberikan mainan kesukaanmu semalaman penuh, menahanku untuk keluar, membuatku pingsan, bermain kasar seperti menemukan mangsa yang begitu lemah." Jaebum menggeram dan nyaris memecahkan gelas yang berada di genggamannya. "lalu apa aku tak boleh balas dendam, dan itu tepat sekali waktunya dengan kejadian hari ini. Jadi aku tak salah kan melakukan hal ini padamu?" Jaebum mulai membuka kaos yang di pakai Jackson.

Jackson merasakan jari jari Jaebum menyentuh kulitnya saat membuka kaos miliknya. Jaebum menyentuh perut Jackson, merasakan bentuk perut yang terbentuk cukup rapi dengan enam hingga delapan potongan yang menyerupai roti. Jackson hanya menghela nafas panjang. Jaebum tau obatnya sudah mulai bekerja karenanya dia mencoba menjahili Jackson dengan sentuhannya. Jaebum berhasil membuka celana milik Jackson lalu bertemu dengan sang junior. Karena pengaruh obat milik Jackson sudah berdiri tegak menantang Jaebum. Jaebum tersenyum licik melihatnya, dan mulai memijat milik Jackson.

" _damn you Im Jaebum."_ Jackson mengikuti gerakan tangan Jaebum dengan cepat tapi Jaebum menggerakkan tangannya secara perlahan. Menjahili seseorang yang sedang tak berdaya ternyata mengasikkan.

'ah ini yang di rasakan Jackson saat mengerjaiku. Pantas saja dia seperti binatang buas.' Jaebum tersenyum sinis saat Jackson mencoba mencari kenikmatannya. Jackson terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dan tangan Jaebum hanya bergerak perlahan, penasaran apa yang akan Jackson lakukan untuk mendapatkan kenikmatannya.

" _fvck."_ Jackson berteriak prustasi saat di rasa tangan Jaebum perlahan naik lalu menjauh dari miliknya. Badannya bergetar karena sebentar lagi dia akan keluar. Jackson berusaha menggerakan tangannya tapi yang di rasa hanya perih. "puas!?" Jackson menggeram menahan semuanya, tapi Jaebum hanya tersenyum. Jaebum berdiri lalu membuka celana yang belum dia lepas. Memperlihatkan miliknya di depan Jackson. Jackson mengangkat kepalanya dan mengepal tangannya saat dengan sengaja Jaebum menggerakan miliknya sendiri dengan muka sensual miliknya.

"Jacssshhhkksoonhhh." Jaebum masih berdiri di hadapan Jackson, mengocok miliknya matanya hanya melirik sekilas ketika Jackson menggeram melihat dirinya. Badan Jaebum membungkuk saat di rasa akan mencapai puncak. Mengocok dengan cepat dan membungkuk lebih dalam. Cairan miliknya keluar cepat mengenai dada dan muka Jackson. Jaebum roboh di perut Jackson lalu mengatur nafasnya, meremas seprei di bawahnya karena nikmat yang di rasa.

"cium aku." Tuntut Jackson. Jaebum menurutinya. Jackson mendominasi ciuman, keuntungannya karena Jaebum masih pada masa klimaks. Jaebum mencium pipi lalu ke leher Jackson. Jackson masih memutar pergelangan tangannya, mencari akses lebih untuk melonggarkan ikatannya. Jaebum menyesap semua yang ada di kulit Jackson termasuk cairan miliknya. Kembali lagi pada junior milik Jackson. Jaebum fokus pada milik Jackson sedangkan Jackson fokus pada tali di pergelangannya. Jaebum tau apa yang di lakukan Jackson karena dia mengocok milik Jackson dengan cepat.

" _stoph … shithh …"_ Jackson menggeram saat akan mencapai klimaks. Jaebum sengaja menyentuh ujung milik Jackson dengan perlahan, memijatnya lalu memutarinya secara perlahan. Jackson mengangkat pinggulnya untuk meminta lebih. Tapi Jaebum sekali lagi hanya menjahili Jackson. Di rasa akan klimaks Jaebum menjauh dari Jackson. Puas dengan semuanya dan juga membuat Jackson melupakan pergelangan tangannya, Jaebum merangkak di depan Jackson.

"aku sudah mempersiapkannya dari awal. Jadi kau tak perlu menyentuhku lagi untuk membukanya." Jaebum berbisik pada Jackson dengan tangan menyentuh bokongnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. "hhaaaaahhh Jackson." Jaebum mengeluarkan vibrator mini dari bokongnya dengan getaran rendah. Jaebum merunduk di dada Jackson dengan nafas putus putus.

'binalnya anak ini, bahkan dia sudah memasukan vibrator ke lubangnya lebih awal.' Jackson menatap tak percaya dengan yang Jaebum lakukan. Jackson menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk mencari lubang Jaebum. Tapi Jaebum masih bergetar karena vibrator itu.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisi Jaebum mulai memposisikan lubangnya tepat di milik Jackson. Jackson menunggu dengan pasti. Saat di rasa ujungnya sudah mulai masuk perlahan, Jackson dengan sengaja menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas dengan cepat dan keras, membuat Jaebum shock dan dengan indahnya membusungkan dadanya ke depan.

'ini yang aku tunggu dari tadi.' Jackson menggerakan pinggulnya tanpa aba aba sedangkan Jaebum masih memproses semua yang dia rasa. Terlalu cepat dan tanpa persiapan, semuanya begitu kosong. Jaebum mencengkeram pundak Jackson dan Jackson sendiri membuka kakinya lebih lebar dan bergerak lebih liar. Jaebum mencoba mencium Jackson tapi pinggulnya tak bisa diam dengan pergerakan kasar.

"ahhkuuhh AAAAHHHHHHHH." Jaebum menggeram di pundak Jackson lalu memeluk Jackson erat. Jackson tau jika Jaebum sudah klimaks dia akan berdiam diri sebentar. Itu kesempatan Jackson untuk mengambil benda tajam di laci nakasnya. Dengan pergerakan perlahan Jackson berhasil melepas tali di pergelangan tangannya dan membuka tali di kakinya.

"aku tau kau sudah terlelap. Lelah karena klimaks dua kali. Tapi kau tak berpikir ini sudah selesaikan Im Jaebum?" Jackson membalik keadaan. Kini Jaebum sudah berada di bawahnya, Jaebum yang panik mencoba melepas diri dari Jackson, tapi Jackson lebih dulu menciumnya. Menciumnya dengan lembut sesuai dengan kesukaan Jaebum. Mempermainkan lidah masing masing, jari jari saling bertautan di bawanya tangan itu ke balik bantal, dengan cepat Jackson mengikat tangan Jaebum.

"lagi?" Jaebum berteriak di depan muka Jackson.

"tak ada toys atau kasar. Hanya kita." Jackson berbicara tepat di depan bibir Jaebum, tersenyum lalu mencium bibir itu lagi. Menyentuh dada dan punggung lebar itu. Sensitif pada sentuhan dan Jackson tau akan hal itu. Jaebum membusungkan dadanya saat Jackson dengan sengaja berjalan jalan dari punggung ke dadanya, lalu bibirnya dengan mudah bertemu dengan curug lehernya. Menyesapnya dan meninggalkan beberapa jejak di sana. Tanda merah yang hampir hilang yang Jackson kasih beberapa hari lalu sebelum tiba di Canada, di perjelas lagi dengan bercak keungan yang ketara. Bibirnya berjalan ke bawah bertemu dengan sang adam, menyesapnya sebentar yang membuat Jaebum mengeluarkan suara serak sexy kesukaan Jackson. Jaebum hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan meremas bantal di balik kepalanya karena sulit fokus pada kegiatan Jackson. Ketika indra perabanya merasakan lidah Jackson di buah adamnya, tapi tangan Jackson sudah mencapai buah jakar miliknya. Jackson selalu tau bagaimana memanjakan Jaebum.

"kau tau tidak obat yang kau minta dari si maknae adalah obat yang aku beli dengan dia, jadi aku tau dosisnya. Aku tak hanya beli yang berupa bubuk tapi aku juga membeli yang berupa aroma therapy. Ingin mencobanya?" Jackson berbisik pada Jaebum. sebelum Jaebum membuka matanya, Jackson sudah sibuk mencari botol yang berada di laci nakasnya. Tersenyum puas saat menemukannya.

"niatnya sih aku ingin mencobanya ketika di Korea, tapi karena sudah terlanjur seperti ini kenapa tidak di coba saja." Jaebum ingin protes tapi Jackosn keburu menhan pipinya dan mengarahkan botol itu pada hidungnya. Hanya sesaat tapi reaksinya terasa. "aku tak ingin memberimu banyak banyak, hanya percobaan kecil."

Wangi dari minyak afrodisiak terasa manis karena perpaduan dari bunga jasmine, rose, dan beberapa buah manis lainnya yang membuat kepalamu pusing dan berpikir aneh. Karena wangi manis itu Jaebum tak sadar jika Jackson sudah mulai menjamah tubuhnya lagi. Sentuhan sentuhan yang Jackson buat sukses membuat Jaebum menggelinjang nikmat.

"pleeahhseeehhh Jackson." Jaebum memohon. Jackson mengiyakan permohonan Jaebum, tapi dengan sedikit kejahilan. Jackson sengaja melakukan apa yang di lakukan Jaebum sebelumnya. Memijat dan memutari ujungnya milik Jaebum. Fokus akan mencapai klimaks di buat kesempatan untuk Jackson memasukan miliknya lagi. "hhaaahh cooomeeeeee." Jaebum keluar bermasamaan dengan Jackson menghentakkannya dengan cepat. Tanpa jeda Jackson menggerakan pinggulnya dan memfokuskan pada Jaebum yang menggit bibirnya merasakan nikmat sekaligus penuh pada dirinya.

" _the last one and over."_ Jackson mencium Jaebum kasar dengan tetap menambah tempo pada gerakannya. Jaebum membusungkan dadanya saat akan klimaks untuk kesekian kali. Jackson dengan senang hati membantu Jaebum agar mereka bisa keluar secara bersama.

"haaaaaaaaaah." Jaebum menarik bantal di kepalanya merasakan pusing yang sangat. Jaebum hanya bisa melihat Jackson yang tersenyum senang lalu mencoba mengeluarkan miliknya. Jaebum merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari lubangnya. Jackson dengan sengaja menyentuh milik Jaebum.

"stop Jackson, aku baru keluar. Jangan sentuh itu, aku masih sensit …" Jaebum melengkungnya badannya karena Jackson dengan cepat melahap ujung milik Jaebum. Memainkan lubang kecil dengan lidahnya, lalu memijatnya. Kaki Jaebum bergerak bebas agar Jackson mau melepaskan. Tapi Jackson dengan santai terus memainkan ujung milik Jaebum. Merasa perutnya melilit lagi dan akan klimaks, Jaebum mencengkram bantal dengan kuat.

"ccoooommmeeeehhhh." Jaebum mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi tinggi saat Jackson masih asik memijat ujung milik Jaebum. Jaebum klimaks dengan cairan yang keluar cukup tinggi. Dan sekali lagi Jackson bermain dengan ujung milik Jaebum yang baru klimaks mengundang rasa sensitif kenikmatan tersendiri. Jaebum menutup mukanya dengan sebelah bantal menahan rasa nikmat.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari di siang hari menghiasi seisi kamar. Sang pemilik kamar masih terlelap dengan nyaman. Mencoba mengurangi intensitas cahaya dengan merubah posisi tidur. Tapi yang di rasakan adalah rasa hampa. Jackson membuka matanya lalu tak melihat Jaebum di sebelahnya. Jackson juga memperhatikan sekeliling kamar sudah rapi tak ada baju ataupun tali semalam. Yang ada hanya gelas wine.

"aku mimpi?" Jackson memikirkan kejadian semalam, tapi dia tau itu bukan mimpi.

"sudah bangun?" Jaebum membuka pintu dengan membawa sekantong plastik yang ntah apa isinya.

"hyung? semalam kita?" Jackson bertanya perlahan menimbang apakah kejadian semalam benar terjadi. Tapi Jaebum tidak menjawab hanya memunggungi dirinya.

"apa?" Jaebum berbalik membawa beberapa perban dan obat.

"untuk apa ini?" Jackson hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik Jaebum.

"kemarikan tanganmu. Dua dua nya." Jaebum meraih pergelangan tangan Jackson lalu mengobatinya. Jackson lalu tersenyum dan tersadar jika semalan benar terjadi.

"kau marah?" Jackson memancing Jaebum, ntah untuk apa tapi Jaebum pasti marah. Jackson tau.

"haruskah aku bermain dengan Yugyeom agar tau jika aku marah. Atau aku harus mendiamkanmu bertahun tahun." Jaebum tidak menatap Jackson saat mengucapkan itu. Tangan dan matanya hanya fokus pada pergelangan Jackson. Jackson hanya diam memperhatikan pucuk kepala Jaebum yang menunduk. Jika dia memeluknya pasti Jaebum akan memberontak. Jadi Jackson lebih baik memlih diam, toh dia juga salah.

Jaebum merapikan perlengkapan berobat yang dia beli lalu membuang sampahnya. Jackson menatap jendela, melihat langit biru terang sekaligus memperhatikan gerak gerik Jaebum.

"aw!" Jackson mengaduh karena mukanya di lempari satu plastik yang berisi makanan.

"kau melewatkan sarapan. Manager bertanya kau kemana, aku bilang kau demam sehabis ber-ma-in dengan Jinyoung." Jaebum menekankan kata bermain, yang manager kira adalah bermain saat kencan di varshow mereka padahal artian itu bermaksud lain. Jaebum hanya menyilangkan tangannya dan bersandar pada meja kerja. Tak ada pergerakan dari Jackson, Jaebum berjalan munuju pintu.

"pikirkan saja sendiri apakah aku marah padamu. Mendiamkanmu percuma apalagi marah. Putus denganmu malah memperburuk keadaan. Pikirkan saja kau harus bagaimana. Aku lelah."

.

"maknae sialan!."

.

.

.

.

.

end!

.

.

.

Aku kembali. Dengan awalan yang mengerikan hahahahahaha

Semoga kalian suka~

Peace out! Jjai~


End file.
